Purebloods
The Purebloods are born vampires, offspring that were conceived between two turn-blood or born vampires. They are often seen as the leaders or gods of the vampire world and hold significant power over the turned vampires. Culture Because of the purity of their blood, and their unique nature, pure bloods are essentially the rulers of the vampire Houses and its major power-players, while non-pure bloods are essentially the lackeys, minions, and/or lieutenants within their respective Houses. Due to the gap in genetic and blood purity, pure bloods tend to look down on the non-pure bloods and the non-pure bloods look at the pure bloods with equal disdain, although many of the "turned" see the purebloods as superior, viewing them with such reverence, as to even consider them to be the gods of their world. A key difference between purebloods and turned vampires is the ability to become human again. In the first film a retrovirus is created that can turn a vampire human again, provided that they are not pure blood. The vampire virus is part of the pure bloods' DNA and as a result the genetic coding. This means the virus is constantly being replicated so they cannot be cured Abilities The regenerative abilities of vampires somehow affects their birth-rate, making the birth of vampires a somewhat rare occurrence. If the vampires bred at the rate humans do, then most, if not all vampires would be purebloods. As it is, most vampires were turned and the purebloods constitute only a fraction of the population. The House of Chthon, for example, being the largest and most powerful House in North America, had only six purebloods, including Charlotte. Because they are born vampires, they age physically slower than humans (Charlotte, a pure blood vampire of the House of Chthon, is about 300 years old and still maintains the youthful appearance of an adolescent girl, meaning that a pure-blood vampire that looks like a full-grown adult is truly ancient). Pure blood regenerate from birth, meaning that unless injured with silver, they will heal and leave no scars or damaged tissue, appearing to be flawless. They also apparently can see in light levels considerably below that of human visibility. Pure bloods are very capable of siring offspring through reproduction and through turning, as with non-pure bloods, although the birth-rate between mating purebloods is so low that it's practically non-existent. It should also be noted that pure bloods of specific tribes are born with specific attributes, unique to those tribes. In the Marvel Animated Series Unlike in the film series, vampires in the Marvel anime seem to be grouped by nation of origin, rather than tribes and houses, and the only glyph shown is the mark of the organization "Existance". Purebloods are shown to be primarily European, and the Pureblood council has an "eurocentric world view" according to their scout, Lucius Issac. Purebloods, as in the films, age- the older looking vampires on the council are identified in the Japanese dialogue as 400 years old, while the younger men are 200. Purebloods had strength surpassing even Eric Brooks' abilities- although they were still bound to vampire weakness unlike the Daywalker, they were difficult for him to fight, and Eric could not defeat Lucius without assistance. Pureblood council was often in conflict- the younger members advocated attack and immediate action, while the senior vampires wished to stay in the shadows and watch from the sidelines. This often resulted in verbal arguments between the children and the older purebloods. The Pureblood council was destroyed by Deacon Frost's army after the council made a tactical error and sent their elite to his fortress at the Vampire city Amaurot, leaving their own castle unguarded. Category:Blade universe Category:Blade Trinity Category:Factions